I'll Follow You Down
by Devil's-Smile
Summary: You have just transfered to a new college, one where everything is not what it seems. You never believed in occult before, but this is giving you cause to. You live on the edge of the forest, so you kinda consider them your neighbors; Masky, Hoodie, Jane, and Jeff that is. You don't even want to consider how close you live to Slender Man. ( Marble Hornets, Reader x Proxies)
1. I Don't Believe In Occult

There is nowhere to run, and there is no way you can escape. He has you cornered, and you're too deep in the woods for any screams to be heard. What the hell made you think that you were strong enough, smart enough, or even brave enough to take him on? You're barely nineteen, and the only time that you've ever been able to get away is with the help of the proxies. Even Masky and Hoodie can't beat him when they're fighting together.

There is no way that you are going to survive this. Zalgo is going to kill you.

~0~

The first thing that seemed to pop into your mind was the day that this all started, the same day that you got involved in all of this fucking madness. It was the day that you moved to (Insert State here), in a small town with one of the biggest nature reserves you had ever seen. It was at least three times as big as the actual town was, and it was impossible to navigate, which is one of the reasons that no one ever went in. The other reason? A rather stupid urban myth about a creature called Slender Man and his "supernatural household of monsters." You, of course, do not believe in such things, and never have. You never believed in Santa, or the Tooth fairy, or the Easter Bunny, and there is no way in hell that you would believe that a household of supernatural creatures lived in a cute little house in the freaking forest.

"(Insert Name Here)! Hurry up, or you'll have to walk!" You hear your roommate Angelica holler up the stairs. You took one last look in the mirror, hoping that this school would be different. You were hoping, praying, that no one would comment on your tightly laced combat boots or your bright (Favorite Color) ruffled skirt that you wore over torn up tights. You picked up your messenger bag and ran down the stairs just as Angelica was walking out the door.

"Angie! Wait up, please!" You got to the car just as she closed the driver's side door. You slip in and slam the door as she tears away from the curb, speeding per usual. At this rate, you would have been safer walking, but at least you know you won't be late.

There's one point where you reach town and Angie has to stop at a traffic light. You look out the window and hope that your breakfast won't come back up. You see something hanging on the light post, but you can't quite make it out. It's close enough that you reach out the window and pull it off the post just as your sister tears off down the street. You shove the paper into your bag, planning to look at it when your life wasn't in danger.

Once your sister pulls the car into the parking spot, you scramble to get out. You were never, not in a million years, catching a ride with her in the morning. This of course meant that you'd be in the car with her tomorrow morning again. After all, the bus didn't stop on your rode, and it was a mile walk. You really had no choice in the matter.

"Alright, (Name), here's your schedule and your ID. Don't tell Ben that I drive like that, okay, and you can borrow my credit card on Saturday." You smile and tuck the card in your wallet, and the schedule in your front pocket. Well, being a roommate had its perks, the same way that having a younger brother had its perks. You could blackmail them both, and always get away with it.

"Okay, Angie, but if we crash, no amount of bribery will keep me quiet." You tug on your ponytail, messing with the (Hair Color/ Type) strands. You head toward the front gate, the silent prayer repeating in the back of your mind. As soon as you set foot on campus, you have people left and right watching you, and you can feel the bright red flush creeping up your neck. Didn't anyone have anything more important to do then to just stare at you? The answer was an obvious and blinding no once you heard the giggles approaching you from behind.

"Hey, new girl." You ignore the obviously preppy voice and continue to walk. "Hey, wait up! I just want to ask you something!" You sigh silently and stop, turning around to face a rather pretty girl with heavy black hair and dark sunglasses. Her lips were painted black, as was most of her clothing. She was taller than you by at least half a foot, and defiantly looked like she could hand you your ass on a silver platter. You were beginning to be very happy that you hadn't ignored her, or you might have been road kill already. "Hey! Wow, you walk so fast! I've been trying to catch up with you since the parking lot."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I tend to ignore people." You look down at your boots and avoid blurting out how cool you think her skirt is.

"Oh, its fine. I live with three gu… brothers. I'm used to running to get to the bathroom or to dinner first. They can't keep up anymore." She pauses for a moment, as if she couldn't quite recall why she stopped you. "I'm Jane, by the way. Jane Manning. I just wanted to ask you if you needed help finding your way around."

"Well, I'm (Full Name), and sure, I don't really know where I'm going." You shrug and pull your schedule out. You hand it to Jane with a smile, albeit a bit hesitant. She flips through it and is just about to speak when three boys walk up to you two, one hiding behind Jane.

"Jane! Jeff won't stop pulling my hood off!" The guy had to be older than you, yet he seemed so much like a child hiding behind Jane. You couldn't see his face, just little pieces of black hair straying out from under his yellow hood. He wore black gloves and a simple pair of blue jeans. His jacket was so bright that you didn't understand how you had missed him in the first place.

As for the other two, they stuck out just as sorely. One had a high collared orange jacket, and his hair was a beautiful auburn. What really struck you about him were his bright blue eyes. You could not recall ever seeing such bright blue eyes before, and you find it hard to look away from them. When you did pull your eyes away, it was to look at the tallest of the three boys. You had mixed feelings as you looked at him, the primary of them being a mixture of pity and… not necessarily horror, but something quite close. You had to suppress the gasp that threatened to escape your lips.

All you could see of his face was his right eye and his big smile. Most of his face was wrapped up in bandages, and it startled you. He had the hood of his white jacket up, and it all but covered his face. It could not, however, cover the long streams of black hair that trailed over the front of his shoulders. You swore that his hair was longer than yours, at least*. He's currently laughing, so you can't tell the color of his eyes.

You force yourself to look back at Jane, and just in time, it appeared, as the young man behind her lifted his head from her shoulder. This time, though, you failed to suppress your gasp. The wisps of black hair that you had seen before turned out to be thick curls, and the boy's face was almost identical to that of the one wearing the orange jacket. The only difference that you can spot is the eyes. His are the same green as the grass you are standing on, and they lock onto yours after you gasp. You can feel the flush from earlier back and in full heat across your face. You lower your eyes to Jane's and your conflicting emotions must have been obvious on your face, because Jane winced slightly.

"Boys! You're gonna scare (Name). Jeff if you pull off Brian's hood one more time, I swear that burn isn't gonna be your only malfunction! Brian, quit hiding behind me. You and Tim can take Jeff on together, just like you do everything else." Jane detangled herself from Brian and he hurried to Tim's side. (At least you think that Tim is the one with the orange jacket.) They look at each other for a moment and then nod at one another. Jeff sees this transaction and flinches.

"Fuck." He took off toward campus, leaving you with Jane, Brian, and Tim. The two guys laughed and turned to you. You can't find it in you to look at their eyes, mostly out of your normal shyness, but also out of embarrassment.

"(Name), these are my brothers, Tim and Brian. According to your schedule, you have the same classes as Brian, Tim, and I. Why don't you just hang with us for tonight?" Jane smiles at you and your eyes flash the Brian and Tim. Tim smiled full on for you, while Brian looked down as he smiled.

You have just decided that you might like this town... If you could only shake this uneasy feeling you have.


	2. Roommates and Perscription Drugs

You open the door slowly and smile at Angie, who is (as usual) simultaneously watching the news and doing her school work. It used to surprise you that you're friend got anything done, but now you just wish you had the same abilities. You turn and wave out the door as Jane and the others take off down the street, Jane driving even more psychotically then Angie. You really needed to find someone in this town that drove the actual speed limit. As you close the front door, Angie sets her books aside and glares up at you.

"What?" You look down at her with concern in your eyes. You've never had your roommate angry at you before, and it's kind of scary.

"The Mannings? Are you fucking kidding me, (name)? All of them are psychos. No one even knows where the hell they live, and you want to hang out with them? Do you want to die?" Angie jumps to her feet and uses her hands dramatically. She's so worked up that you can see her twitching slightly, and she almost seems unsteady.

"Angie… calm down. They were just… I like them. Jane is down to earth and cool, and Tim and Brian make me smile. I don't see why you're so freaked out." You set your bag down on the coffee table as the two of you talk. You feel slightly irritated at your friend's accusations, but you're more curious than angry. The way she's acting might explain why no one else would talk to you all day, even when you were outside of class.

"Everyone says they live in the freaking forest, (name), and that they are crazy. I actually believe it, because have you seen Jeff? Seriously? There's no way that he wears those due to a freaking 'accident'!" You want to roll your eyes, but you know that that will just make her even more livid.

"Angie. You sound ridiculous, and so does everyone else. Jeff really was in an acid—hey, isn't Ben their older brother?" You pick up your bag as she sputters, trying to think of how to defend her boyfriend. You chuckle as you walk further into the house and into your room when you hear Angie yell after you.

"Fine! But if you ever go missing, I'm calling the police and pointing fingers at the Mannings!" You shut the door behind you with a slight sigh, but it's a somewhat happy sigh. You had thought that Angie might have actually been angry, but she was just being her normal, neurotic self.

You drop your bag on the (color) plaid comforter of your bed and collapse into your chair. You feel tired, but it's more from doing so much walking around. The campus of your new school is ridiculously big, and it's even bigger when you know the Mannings. They seemed to know what was in every room, around every corner. It was actually pretty cool. You went through your entire first day without getting lost, which was a miracle within itself. You smile slightly as you think about your new friends.

None of them were quite what they seemed at first sight. Jane, who you thought was going to grind your face into the floor, was actually very relaxed and down to earth. She was on the quite side, but overall pretty cool. Then there was Jeff. After you got past the fact that you could only see his eyes and the bottom section of his very white face, he seemed nice. He was a bit... odd, in some way that you couldn't quite grasp. It did irk you when he harassed Brian, though.

You blush slightly as you think about Brian and Tim. The two of them seemed to be two sides to the same coin, until it came to basic personality. While Tim was slightly aggressive and almost hostile, Brian was sweet and soft-spoken. The moment that Brian had warmed up to you, so had Tim. The two of them had barely left your side after the first class ended. They had asked you a lot of questions, most of them about your favorite things and where you had moved from. They seemed surprised with how far you moved.

There had been one question and a conversation that had followed that had really puzzled you. They had asked where you lived now, and when you told them how close you lived to the forest, they had exchanged slight glances.

~~0~~

"Aren't you worried, living so close to the forest?" Tim took a hit off the cigarette in his hand. Both of them watch your face, although Tim is much more subtle than Brian.

You snort and roll your eyes, "Are you kidding me? I don't believe in anything occult. I don't think that Slenderman is going to magically appear and rip me from my bed." You looked at both Tim and Brian, noticing their brief glances at each other. You shook your head, positive that it was just because they did believe the stories. It's not like there actually was a Slenderman.

~~0~~

You lean over and grab your bag, dumping the books out onto your desk. As you do so, a crumpled piece of paper falls out with it. Puzzled, you pick it up and uncrumpled it. You straighten it the best you can before examining it. As you finally take in what it is, you laugh. It's a freaking note, like one of the ones that people said Slenderman left everywhere. Although the ink is slightly faded, you can still tell what it says; "let's play hide and seek. You can hide first." The words look as if a child had scribbled them out over the 'x's and 'o's. You crumple it back up and toss it in the trash before walking to your dresser. You pick up a bottle of pills, the stabilizers that you've been taking for years, and swallow two, then settle down to do your work.

Even though you've transferred three weeks into the semester, your teachers are expecting you to complete all the work that you've missed. You don't really mind; it's just that it's so much work.

~0~

After about an hour of working, you begin to nod off. One second you're looking at your work, the next you find yourself standing in a forest. A forest that looks remarkably similar to the one behind your house. You look around, believing that you've entered a dream. You take a step forward and trip over a root, hit the ground. The crunch of leaves and the sharp pain in your shoulder tell you that this is not, in fact, a dream.

You stand back up, now shaking uncontrollably as you look toward the light above your head. How did you get here? What time was it? How far from your house are you? You check your pockets for your phone, but you come up empty-handed. You spin in a large circle, trying to find the way back to your house. Instead, you see a flash of white up high in the tree. You turn back to it quickly, but there's nothing there.

You turn in the opposite direction and take off running, your bare feet crushing the leaves and twigs beneath them. After a few minutes of aimless running, you begin to notice that the trees are thinning out, and you realize you've run all the way home.

A scary thought crosses your mind as you look first at your now visible house, and then once behind you; is it possible that your meds have stopped working?

You've never had a black out or an episode when you've taken them, but this certainly feels like one. Sleepwalking all the way into the middle of the forest in broad daylight?

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to move here.


	3. Between Insanity and Did I Take My Meds?

You end up falling back to sleep, but when you wake up you feel as if you were up all night. Your head is pounding, and there's a noise in your head that reminded you of static. It slowly fades away as you continue to get ready, but your headache remains. You go through your daily routine, including taking your medicine.

"(Name)! Jane is here!" You think for a moment before remembering that she was giving you a ride to school. You grab your shoes, pick your bag up, and run down the stairs. Jane is standing in the entry way to the house, and your roomate is glaring her down. You stop on the stairs and watch as Jane just tilts her head to the side. From your stance, you can see her eyes under the lens, and you wish your meds would kick in. You swear that her eyes are sparkling black…

"Hey, Jane. Where are the boys?" You skip down the stairs, taking them two at a time. You stop still when you notice Jane's smile. It sends this chill down your back that you can't explain.

"They're at school, sweetie. I thought you and I could get to know each other better." She opens the door back up, her glittery black nails sparkling. You smile and shrug. _Why not? _The thought crosses your mind briefly before you follow her out to her car. That beautiful black Lamborghini Diablo SE30. She pressed a button on her keys that sent the doors slowly sliding upward. You slip into the passenger seat, tossing your bag into the back seat. As the doors slid back into place, you noticed something by the edge of the trees, a white and black blur of some sort. You look out the window, but whatever it was, it's gone now.

You turn back to Jane, who seems to be watching you intently. "Did you see that?" She smiles sweetly and shakes her head, turning the key in the ignition as she does.

"I didn't see anything, (Name)." She turns her eyes back to the road, and as she does you catch a glimpse of those black eyes again. You shake your head and look back out the window.

"Jane? What color are your eyes?" You stare straight out the window, but you can feel her looking at you as she answers.

"Dark blue. A kind of purplish blue, to be honest. Why?" You shake your head and smile.

"No reason." The rest of the drive to school is spent by talking about her brothers; in particular, Tim and Brian. You just couldn't seem to get the two of them out of your head, which in itself is a miracle. You've never been interested in anyone before, much less attracted to them. There's just something about the two of them that makes you smile, that makes you feel somewhat giddy. You try to push the feeling aside though; it has only been a few days that you've known them. This kind of early attachment cannot be good for someone… but you're also slightly relieved. Now you know that you actually are capable of feeling something for another human being. You had almost begun to worry about it, but you no longer have to.

Now you're just worried about keeping your emotions in check.

As you near the school, Jane hits the side of the steering wheel. "Fuck! I forgot to do the work for Aitkin's class! I cannot get another F in his class. (Name), I'm so sorry, but I have to turn around." She looks up as they pull up to the light, checking before she pulls her U-turn.

"Wait, Jane, just keep going. You can copy mine. Just this once, okay?" You can see the relief as Jane relaxes, slumping forward before straightening out.

"Oh my God, thank you (Name)! You're a lifesaver." You laugh and shrug, telling her that it's really not a big deal. She keeps driving, slowing down to sixty now that you're in town. It's still thirty mph over the limit, but it's better than the eighty she does when you guys hit the freeway. You reach back and grab your bag, looking for the work you had done for French. The language was surprisingly easy for you.

As your flipping through your binder, something slips out, floating down to your feet. You pick it up and turn it over. You freeze, your blood running cold.

It's the note.

The note you threw away last night.

You slip it into your bag and quietly find your French work, pulling it out and handing it to Jane with shaky hands. She says thanks a dozen times as she copies it down, but all you can think is that you may actually be losing your mind.

How the hell did it get back into your bag?

~~~~~0~~~~~

You are bored. More bored than you could possibly imagine being. When did French become so boring?

That would be the moment that you were placed in between Tim and Brian at your table. However, unlike yesterday, the two of them seem unusually tame. Not that this is a bad thing; today you appreciate it. It gives you time to think about that damn note. Were you losing your mind? Or was something else going on?

You don't believe in the occult. You never have. But everything changes, and it may be time for you to reconsider your reality.

You almost laugh aloud at that. What is wrong with you? How could you even consider the possibility that Slenderman is real? Next you're going to be saying that your new friends really are psychopaths and that the Boogie Man lives under your bed.

You smile and write a quick note, then make an exact copy: _I believe my sanity is in question. To make sure that I'm not losing my mind, would you please jump up and start dancing. Only then will I believe that I am not losing my mind. _You pass one to your right, the other to your left. The response is immediate; both Tim and Brian crack up into laughs. You haven't heard either of them laugh like this before; Tim with his full, rough laugh and Brian with his shoulder shaking, mellow chuckle.

The sound of a throat being cleared makes them quiet down, and you look up at Professor Aitkin.

"_Inquiétez-vous pour me dire ce qui est si drôle_?" You translate in your head; _Care to tell me what is so __amusing__ ?_

You consider for a moment before answering, "_Ma santé d'esprit, monsieur_."

Your professor looks at you and shakes his head, a small smile on his lips. "Please pay attention. Next time, I will ask you to leave. Understood?" The three of you nod, and Aitkin walks back down to the ground level.

Tim looks back in your direction, as does Brian. The two of them both pass back your note, each one having responded the same thing.

_Only for you, (Name)._

You bite your lip to hide your smile, but you can't seem to hide your blush.


	4. Sleepwalking And Various Other Motions

_You can't get away, no matter how fast you run. They are catching up to you faster than you are getting away from them. You can hear your heart pounding in your ears as you run… your erratic, frantic breathing the only other noise. _

_How can they run so quietly?!_

_You turn down another hallway. You had already decided that the building was abandoned due to the fact that no one came to help you when you had started screaming. You lose your footing as you turn, slipping and slamming into the wall. You feel a sharp pain in your shoulder, and as you pull back to stand, you see a splattering of blood against the wall._

_Your blood. _

_You stand up on shaky legs and try to take off down the hall, but you've lost too much time. A body slams into you, pinning you too the wall. The weight lifts off of you, and you look up into those endless black pits. They are joined a moment later by a pair of flat red eyes, and you begin to panic. Your breathing has become erratic, and you're struggling only slightly._

_You can't stop looking into those eyes. The moment you pull your eyes away from one, you find yourself looking into the others. It's becoming harder to struggle as the one with the black eyes gently runs his leather clad hands over your arms, from your shoulders down to your hands. The leather runs over your skin gently. The one with the red eyes slowly drops to his knees next to you, running his gloved fingers through your hair. _

_You whimper softly as you close your eyes, giving up. Because you want this, you want them. With your eyes closed, you can't see their eyes, and all of your fear seems to ebb away as they continue to touch you. There's a sharp ripping sound, the tearing of cloth. One of them, mostly likely the one with the black eyes, wraps a strip of cloth around your injured arm before slowly tugging at the bottom of your shirt. _

_You bite your lip and shake your head. "Please, no." Your voice is soft, scared, and sounds shaky to your ears. The hands become more insistent, and you realize he isn't going to let you say no. You let him take your shirt off, and you just wish that if he was going to do this to you, that he would just do it faster._

_Your shirt goes over your head, and you open your eyes slowly and look up into those black eyes, those red eyes. They both lift their hands to their faces, one sliding his mask up, the other rolling his up. They don't remove them all the way, just enough that their mouths are free to use. The one with the red eyes leans in slowly and he presses his lips to yours. You close your eyes as your cheeks heat up slightly. The other one brushes kisses over your collarbone and your shoulders, his tongue occasionally brushing over your skin. _

_Why had you been running away from this, from them? You open your eyes as the one kissing you pulls and trails his lips down the expanse of your neck. You inhale sharply as the one with the black eyes bites down on your shoulder before pulling away from you. He tugs on the hood of the other one, and the two of them look at each other, and then pull down their masks, tugging them back into place._

_The black eyed one pulls something from a bag that you had not noticed before. It's a thin shirt like the one that you had ruined. He gestures to it, and then to you, as though he wants you to put it on. You accept it and tug it over your head and into place. They nod as though satisfied with the way it looks on you, and then they help you stand up, wrapping their arms around you to steady you. The larger one picks you up, and you look at the red eyes above you, a twinge of fear mixed in with this new comfort you find in being around them, and that seems to be mixed in with something else entirely. _

_They start walking; occasionally one will brush fingers over your skin, or through your hair, but they mostly keep their hands to themselves. You cling to the one holding you tightly, unsure of wear they are taking you. Soon the air seems to chill, and you see an open door, and beyond it are trees and grass. The one- your getting kind of tired of referring to them by the color of their eyes- wearing the orange jacket stops and takes it off, wrapping it over your shoulder. You swear you've seen it before, this jacket. You breathe in and smell something sweet and earthy. Tobacco, perhaps?_

_You've been walking through the woods for a while, but it seems as though time does not exist. You're warm and secure; in fact, you are happy. How did your immense fear and wariness become this pleasant warmth?_

_At the moment, it doesn't matter, not really. All you want is to enjoy this warmth and security while it lasts._

_As it turns out, they were taking you back to your house. The trees thin out and you look up at the dark sky and the bright moon. Your house shines dimly, and you can't help but feel a little… disappointed. You don't want to go home, not now._

_You reach the back door, and the one not holding you turns the handle slowly. They walk up the stairs, careful not to wake Angelica. They reach your room, and the one holding you sets you down and opens your door. They gesture for you to go in, following you and closing the door. They tuck you into your bed and stand to leave, but your hand shoots out and catches that leather clad hand, "Please don't leave!"_

_The two exchange a look before slowly, hesitantly climbing onto your bed and lying on either side of you. You feel arms gently wrap around you, and the warmth embraces you. _

_You fall asleep easily._

_~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~_

You rub your eyes as you stand up, stretching. What a strange dream. You roll your shoulders lightly as you walk into your bathroom. You stop dead in your tracks as you see yourself in the mirror.

Around your left arm is a strip of cloth.

You take a deep breath as you untie it, hoping beyond belief that your arm is clean underneath. Instead, your eyes are met with traces of blood and a healing scab.

You let out your breath in a sob.

You weren't dreaming.

You were sleep walking.


	5. I'm Losing My Mind

You are pretty sure that you've lost your mind. You can Angie calling for you, but the words don't register as you continue to cry. Nothing makes sense anymore. How can it?

"Hey, (Name), the Mannings—Ohmygod, (Name), are you okay?!" Angie rushes to your side and tries to wrap her arms about you, but you push them away and continue to cry, tucking your head down between your arms. You don't want to see her, don't want to see anyone. Who knows what else you've thought was not real that actually was? Or what you've imagined?

"Angelica, is (Name) alright?" You hear Brian's voice, hear the worry, but it just slides right off you. You don't want them here, not while you are having a mental breakdown.

"I-I don't know. She's never d-done this before." Angie backs away from you with small, stumbling steps. You feel a set of hands lifting your head up and curling around your face. Another set of arms wraps around you from behind, hugging you against a solid chest. You lean back into the person and look up at Brian, which leads you to assume that Tim is holding you.

"G-g-go away!" Your voice cracks multiple times as you try to push them away. They don't let you, wrapping their arms around you tighter, holding you close to them. Eventually you give up and just cry, trying to turn away from them.

"(Name), what happened? Talk to us." Brian's hands return to cup your cheeks, and his words are so soft you almost missed them. You look down at his sweatshirt instead of making eye contact. It hurts too much to let someone look in your eyes when you feel so raw, so scared.

"Please. We won't hurt you. You know that. Let us help you." Tim whispers the words in your ear, his lips brushing against your skin. You pull your legs up and shift so that you are pressed between the two, a shoulder against each of them. Tim keeps his arms around your shoulders, and Brian wraps his around your waist. You untangle your arms and look up at the door. Angie left at some point, and closed the door behind her.

You lean forward and press play on your iPod, and the music fills your room through your stereo. You have a favorites list playing, and you catch the last few seconds of "Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche Mode before it switches to something by Muse, a song that you've always loved, called "Undisclosed Desires".

You lean back into the two, shuddering slightly as you breathe out, shakily. "I-I th-think that I-I'm…" You take a breath to calm down so that you can speak, "I think that I'm going cr-crazy." You hide your damp, tear covered face in your hands. A set of warm hands pull your hands away.

"(Name)… Look at me." You look up at Tim, who has moved closer in the last few seconds. He tilts your face up slightly, and his eyes flash to Brian for a moment. He looks back at you, probably after receiving a nod from his brother. He presses his forehead to yours and sighs. "You aren't going crazy. There's nothing wrong with your sanity. It's this town, not you. Tell us why you think that you're going crazy."

"I… I had this dream last night. I don't want to talk about it too much, but in it I cut my arm up, and one of the people there with tied some fabric on it to slow the bleeding. Wh-when I woke up… I was still wearing the fabric… And I have a matching scab to the cut in my dream." You look up at Brian, and then at Tim. "I was sleepwalking again, I know that. But… the other things that happened… I h-have to be crazy to have let all of that happen."

Brian turns your head so he can look at you. There's a soft smile across his sweet face, and for a minute, you think he might actually tell you that you are crazy. Instead, he does the same thing as Tim, and he presses his forehead to yours, and he whispers softly to you, "You aren't crazy. Like Tim said, it's not you. It's this town, this place. We promise you, you're just fine."

Hot tears slid down your face as his words reach you. You never knew that it felt so… good to be cared for, to have someone or some people care so much about you, to have someone to cry with.

It makes you cry even harder.

Tim and Brian don't even bat an eyelash; actually, your reaction makes more sense to them then you ever will know or understand.

They hold you the entire time that you cry, alternating between trying to distract you and trying to calm you. After a while of crying out all of your pent up tears, you calm down enough to breath properly. The two of them begin to make you smile, and in time, laugh.

As soon as you feel better, you shoo them out so that you can dress. You glance at the clock and gasp. It's been almost two whole hours. You quickly throw on a (favorite color) tank top and a pair of faded shorts. After slipping into your old (shoe brand), you grab your bag and run down the stairs. Tim and Brian are standing at the bottom, both having removed their jackets, leaving Tim in a dark grey v-neck and Brian in a black t-shirt.

The two of them spot your bag and shake their heads. "Oh, no."

"Leave that here, (Name), because we are not going to school." Tim smiles at you, and Brian chuckles slightly at the confused look on your face.

"What do you mean?" You look from one to the other, waiting for someone to reply. Brian does you the honor of explaining.

"We aren't going to school. You need to seriously relax. So instead, Tim and I were thinking that…"

"That we might go for a hike. It's a beautiful day, and as long as you stick with us, nothing bad should happen to you." Tim shifts his weight slightly, coughing weakly. You had noticed that he coughed a lot every once in a while, and you peg it on those cigarettes he's always smoking.

"A hike?" a spike of uncertainty rises in your chest, but you push it down. "Uh, any place in particular?"

Brian nods and gestures to Tim in a faintly familiar way. "We want to take you to this cool burned down building off the trail."

You feel your heart stop as you look at their combined smiles. Brian grabs your bag and tosses it onto the couch and Tim pulls you toward the door. You stumble along behind them, stunned.

A burned out building? Are they really taking you to the building from your sleepwalking daze?

Only one way to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, reviews! I really like them. By like, I do mean am obsessed with them. Please review?


	6. Parking Has It's Advantages

You stare out the window continuously as you Tim drives- for once, you aren't worried about crashing and possibly dying. Tim isn't exactly at the thirty-five mph speed limit, but he's a whole lot closer than Jane or Angie would ever be. You guys talk nonstop, only stopping when you reach the store and stock up on some snacks. It's a ridiculous amount, but with the way they eat at lunch, it's probably better you buy excess.

"So how long have you guys lived here?" Tim and Brian look at you, but Tim quickly refocuses on the road.

"You mean no one told you? That's different." Brian chuckles and you stare at him oddly, unused to his sudden sarcasm. "We moved here after Jeff's accident. We didn't want to stay in the town we had lived in… Not where the whole thing happened. So probably 'bout two years"

"The accident… I still don't know what happened."

Both Brian and Tim look startled, but before Brian can say anything, Tim takes over. "Well… Uh, Jeff got in a fight. He was defending Lui and a lot of bad stuff happened. It ended with Jeff getting covered in bleach and having one of the assholes set him on fire. His, uh, face is still pretty bad."

You feel a pang in your chest. This is the guy that you had felt uneasy around? The next time you saw him, you'd have to do something to make up for it. "That's… unbelievable. But who's Lui?"

"Lui was Jeff's brother." Tim turns off onto a new road, this one unpaved and slightly bumpy.

"Brother? But Jane said…"

"We're all adopted, (Name). Mr. Manning adopted all of us. Me, Tim, Jane, Ben, Jeff, Alex, and Grin. He and his brother take care of all of us. They really are great guys- just kind of… eccentric." Brian flashes his first smile since you've started this conversation. It makes your heart flutter in that special way that you associated with the two. You catch sight of Tim's jacket on the seat between you and Brian, and you are shocked by the thought that crashes into your head. _That looks just like the jacket that the one with black eyes was wearing…_

You sit back in your seat and look at the two guys next to you. Was it possible…? No, it absolutely wasn't.

You feel the car stop and look at the others. They are both unbuckled and are looking at you with slight worry. "(Name), are you alright? We've been stopped for a few minutes, and you weren't responding." Brian's voice carries his emotions, as always, and you can sense his concern for you.

"What were you thinking?" Tim looks and sounds equally as unsettled by your sudden lapse into silence.

"Just… My dream- or my not-dream-dream." You shake your head and smile up at them, "It's nothing. Let's go for that hike." You reach over Brian, trying to open the door, but he grabs your arm, holding you in place.

"It's not nothing." Tim whispers, and you turn to look at him as he touches your shoulder, and he seems much closer than a moment before. Brian runs his hand gently up to your other shoulder, and you turn to look at him to find that he, too, appears much closer.

"Whatever you were thinking really upset you." Brian touches your face with his other hand, and you let your eyes fall to your lap, cursing yourself for being so shy.

"I-I-I really am f-fine. We should go before it gets too late. It's already almost noon."

"(Name), you aren't getting' off the hook so easily." You look up at Tim to find him looking over your head, smiling. You quickly turn to Brian, who is smiling back at Tim. They make a few gestures, tilting their heads back and forth, smiling even more as you whip your head from one to the other.

Brian catches your face in his hands, smiling widely at you. "If you won't talk to us…"

Tim's arms wrap around your waist from behind, his fingers brushing over the thin fabric of your tank top. "… Then we'll have to find something else to occupy ourselves with, won't we, Brian?"

Brian leans in so that his lips hover above yours, brushing against your mouth with every word, "I think we will, Tim."

Your heart pounds painfully against your chest and your cheeks flush with a fiery intensity. You take in a sharp breath with every single word they say, and you squeeze your eyes shut. They have to be playing with you, you think, they just have to.

At least, those were your thoughts up until Brian's lips connected with yours, pulling apart your every bit of mental stability. You almost miss the feeling of Tim's lips on your neck, on your shoulder. Almost, but the searing heat that he burns you with is hard to miss. As Brian breaks away, you realize that you had forgotten to breath.

You suck in a harsh breath as you look up at Brian, slightly confussed, extremely dazed, and definently flustered. He smiles down at you and chuckles. You look back at Tim, who is also smiling. He catches your face in his hands and whispers, his voice husky and almost dark,"I think it's my turn."

Tim's mouth crashes down on yours, and whereas Brian had been gentle but insistent, Tim was fierce and urgent, probing his tongue against your lips. You open them compliantly as Brian begins to nip at your neck. A small moan is torn from your throat, which encourages the two even more. Tim's hands wonder down your arms and somehow end up at your hips while Brian's seem to be exploring your stomach.

You tremble underneath their hands, and eventually Tim releases you from the spell the two had woven over you.

You breath in raggedly, and it takes you a moment to realize that they are waiting for your reaction. You think as carefully as your scattered mind can before speaking. "I… I don't… Understand. Wh-why me? And both of you… God." You look out the window as they both wrap their arms around you, Tim claiming your shoulders and Brian your hips.

"You mean you didn't realize that we had a thing for you?" Brian chuckles as he brushes your hair out of your eyes. Tim takes over, tucking a few strands behind your ear.

"I think she doesn't understand why we both kissed her. (Name), do remember what Jane said about us? The day we all met?" You lift your head and think, your mind clearing out the hazy clouds that the two had placed there.

"Th-that the two of you could take on Jeff together…"

"…Just like we do everything else." The two finish in unison. You feel your eyes widen as you take in the full meaning of those words. If that meant what you thought it did, then you were, quite literally, screwed.

Not that you'd mind much, of course.


	7. A Burning Feeling

The hike goes on without any other significant events to speak of; you do, however, find yourself constantly blushing and giggling in an almost annoying manor. You can't seem to help it, every time you catch Tim or Brian's eye, you smile like an idiot. They don't seem to mind; in fact, every time you smile, they do, too. If they're close enough, they even kiss you, which (just as before) makes your mind shatter and your heart flip.

Is it bad that you think you could easily fall in love with both of them?

You break for lunch (or an early dinner, you guess) at some point before continuing on. Eventually you reach the burned building. It's exactly the one from your not-so-dream, and it floors you to be near it, and that's before the feelings begin to hit you. The closer you get to the building, the more intense the feelings become. Anger, fear, sadness, loneliness, and a deep set hate battle for dominance, and it's almost unbearable, that is, until Tim takes your hand. Then you begin to feel calm, and you wonder why this is. The thought slips from your head as fast as it had come.

You look around the building and come to the conclusion that it was probably a school of some sort, right up until you actually reach the door. At that point, you notice a maintenance tunnel, and you change your assessment. It's not a school; it's a hospital. Why is there a burned down hospital in the middle of the forest?

"This place... how did you find it? It's so deep in these woods..." Your voice is soft, mostly because you are afraid to speak any louder. It's an irrational fear at best, and you're sure that it's sprung from your new irrational belief in Slenderman. These are, after all, his woods.

"It's kind of… well… umm, I don't exactly know." Brian glances toward Tim and then back at you. Tim sighs from behind you, and you face him.

"I… I was sent here when I was younger. I had some… Problems." He's staring at the burned building, his eyes slightly unfocused. You feel a slight tug on your heart at his statement. Who would put their child in a hospital of any kind simply because they had problems?

"Well now you don't. Let's go inside." You turn and stride purposely toward the building, Brian and Tim rushing after you.

"Hey, no! We can't go in there!"

"(Name), wait!"

You laugh, but your heart isn't really in it. "Nothing bad is going to happen if we go inside." You blink, and when you reopen your eyes, standing in front of you is a tall, slender figure. There's a sudden noise in your head, something that resembles a cross between white noise and a blaring siren. You clutch your ears, but the noise seems to be inside your head.

"Sir, stop, you're going to hurt her!" You faintly hear Tim and Brian arguing with the man.

"Please, don't do this to her! We need her!"

The noise in your head fades away slowly as you start to teeter, the sound of shoes connecting with rocks the now prominent sound. You feel your head connect with the ground, and with a short snap, everything goes black.


	8. Hello, Monsters Please Don't Eat Me

_The pain in your leg causes you to fall, and as you fall, you slam your head against the wall. A trickle of warmth runs over your ear, but you ignore it, standing back up to run. _

_Alex is too close for you to stop. If he catches you, then you might never see tomorrow. _

_As you run, You grip the camera strapped to your wrist tightly. You can't drop it. If you lose the camera, then you won't have any proof. Proof that he tried to kill your cousin Amy, proof that he's been lying this whole time, proof that everything you've been trying to help him with was all a lie._

_Proof that he tried to-_

_You trip over something on the floor, but this time you can't stand up. You've twisted your ankle._

"_(Name)…You can come out now. I promise I won't hurt you. Where are you? (Name)?" His voice is close. Too close. You start to cry. The pain in both your ankle and your head are too much to deal with, as is your fear of Alex. You start to shake, the sobs ripped from your throat._

_As you try to catch your breath, a hand darts out of the darkness and wraps around your throat. You look up, your air cut off. You find yourself looking straight into a pair of brown eyes sheathed in glass. _

"_Found you, bitch."_

_~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~_

The pounding in your head is what ends up bringing you back to the present, not the sound of your name, nor the feeling of fingers brushing lightly against your forehead. As your eyes slowly open, you find yourself laying in a bed in a mostly black room. Sitting in front of you is Jane, a wet rag in her hand. She's looking down at her hands as she wrings the rag dry, but you can see her eyes clearly. Sparkling black gems, with no white, no color. You blink your eyes and reach out slowly to touch her. "J-Jane…" Your voice is cracked and soft, but the look of surprise on her usually calm face startles you.

"Oh… Oh, no, you aren't supposed to wake up for another hour. Masky and Hoodie were… I guess it doesn't matter now." She sighs, almost irritated, but mostly saddened. She smiles at you then, revealing white teeth. "Better go and get the wonder twins. They'll be eager to see you." Jane stands up, and you notice a trail of black following her, smoky and swirling. The door doesn't shut all the way behind her, only stopping at the frame. You drop your head onto the pillow beneath it and stare blindly at the ceiling.

Your meds sure choose a wonderful time to stop working.

You push yourself up slowly, swinging your legs over the edge. You take a few seconds to steady yourself as you stand, and then you take a few wobbling steps as you realize you can't really walk. Eventually, you make your way into the hallway, using the same door that Jane had. You look both ways; to your right is a series of doors, at least six, and yet another set of hallways. To the left are two doors and a set of stairs. After careful thinking, you decide on the stairs.

As you get closer, you can hear voices drifting up to you. The two prominent voices sound like Tim and Brian… but there's something off. They almost sound… like they've been run through a translator. Slightly broken words and hesitations that shouldn't have been there. Another voice, this one baritone. Your meds were definitely off, because this voice seemed to be layered, the deep sound echoing and overlapping itself. You start down the stairs, and as you descend the long staircase, the voices become clearer.

"Sir, please." You could pick out enough similarities to name this voice as Tim.

"be quiet. There is nothing else to discuss. She picked up the note. She initiated the game." The baritone replied.

"But she didn't know!" If the first voice had been Tim, then this one was definitely Brian; it was hard to tell, you've never heard him sound so desperate.

"Listen, I understand that you're all busy arguing about your proxy stuff," Jane paused, waiting for them to stop. The three voices quieted down to listen, "But we have a problem."

Your feet wobble over the last few steps, so you call out to Jane. "Hello? Jane?" You turn toward the room in front of you and nearly pass out. Standing before you is a sight unlike any other you've ever seen. Jane is standing only a few feet in front of you, black eyes glinting, and behind her are two figures: the figures from your dream. The orange and yellow jackets are unmistakable, as are the black and red eyes staring at you. The figures turn to you, as does the one in front of them. You crane your neck slowly upward, your eyes tracing over a black suit, a red tie and crisp white shirt, all the way to a blank, shadowed face. Your legs give out then as you stare up at the blank slate in utter horror.

"She's awake." Jane looked down at her pointed, black nails, feigning complete boredom. The two figures rush toward you, moving faster than humanly possible.

"(Name)!"

"Oh god, you're awake!"

Two sets of arms encase you, a set around your shoulders, a set around your waist, but it's something you barely register. Your eyes are still glued to the nonexistent ones of Slenderman.

Because he's real.

He's standing in front of you.

Staring at you.

You suck in a harsh, ragged breath. The two holding you pull back, assuming it's their fault. But you can't hold your breath in, and so you let it out.

You've never been a person that screamed a lot. But this definitely calls for a scream. You close your eyes, trapping yourself in your head, the scream blocking out all sound, your eyelids blocking out all sight. You scream until you feel your throat constrict, and then you open your eyes and look up.

Wrapped about your throat is a thin black tentacle, and it squeezes you tighter. You close your eyes, waiting for darkness to claim you, but instead the pressure releases, and you suck in air.

"Do not make that noise again. I find it highly irritating." The deep baritone rings in your ears, and you look up at Slenderman. His head is tilted down toward you, shadows where his eyes should be. You swallow hard to stop the next scream from bubbling up, and it comes out a soft whimper instead. The moment his tentacle retracts, the two masks stand up and in front of you, blocking you from his view.

"Leave her alone. She can't help it." The one on the right crosed his arms, his black leather gloves whispering as he tightened his hands on his arms.

"She really doesn't know anything." The yellow hood offers you a hand, and you keep your eyes down, refusing to make contact with anybody as you accept his hand. A soft bolt of something electric shots up your arm and you quickly withdraw your hand. You rub your forehead and wince. Your hand has traces of red on it when you pull it back, and another set of hands replace yours.

"She's still bleeding. Should probably keep Jack out of here until I stitch it. Jane, will you grab my emergency kit? I believe Jeff hid it in his room. It will give you a chance to ruin some more of his things." One of the hands tilts your head up, and you are met by slowly bleeding drak eyes. The eyes pull away slightly, giving you enough room to see the man's face. His resemblence to the video game character Link takes you on a slight trip before he sighs, "Looks like she may have a concusion as well. Slenderman, you really need to control your temper."

"W-who…?" Your voice cracks as you wrap your arms around yourself.

"My bad. I'm Ben. Jane, could you please hurry? I really need to stitch her up before Jack catches wiff of this. You know he'll be on her before any of us could stop him." The guy tilted his head and smiled darkly, his teeth sharp and white.

"This isn't real, this isn't happening, this isn't real, this isn't happening…." Your voice is almost inaudiable as you whisper your safe words, hoping that you'll wake up soon. A hand touches your face, and you open your tear filled eyes slowly. Jane is looking down at you, her eyes glimmering softly as she smiles sadly.

"This is real, (Name), and I promise we won't hurt you."

You take a deep breath and close your eyes, trying to understand everything that's happening. However… It just may be too impossible a task.


	9. Truth And Other Trivious Things

"What are doing now?" Your voice is laced with curiosity and a slight twinge of pain, but whatever Ben had rubbed into your forehead stopped most of the pain.

"I am stitching the wound shut." Ben sighed, rolling his eyes. Your conversation had gone on like this for some time now, with you asking Ben what he was doing and with him trying not to hit you over the head. You had the feeling that he was getting really irritated with you, but he really wasn't showing it. About halfway through your stitches, he stops, lifting a wet rag to wipe blood off your forehead. After a moment of hesitation he uses it to dab at the bleeding under his own eyes.

"Why do your eyes bleed like that?"

"Will you shut up and let me work? You have no idea how much I'd prefer to just cut you open, or even better, drown you." Ben smiles at the thought, making you shiver. He really did creep you out a bit. However, you also had a gaping hole in your forehead that no one else seemed to want to help you with.

In fact, everyone except your two 'guardians' seemed to have dispersed. Jane had left shortly after bringing the first aid kit down to you. You think she said something about watching this Jack person everyone was so worried about. The Slenderman thing had left before she had returned, insisting that he couldn't be in the same room as you, that what was happening violated every rule they had. You really didn't understand anything, but you had finally convinced yourself that this was real.

Once you had had your meds, and nothing around you had changed, you had finally decided that everything was real. Your immediate reaction had been to freak out, so you had. When you had seen the needle in Ben's hands you had fought him, trying to keep him away. Once you had gotten him out of arms reach you had kept him away by kicking at him every time he had come closer, which probably hurt considering your shoe choice for the day was combat boots. He didn't bat a single bloody eyelash when you did; instead he cursed at you until you had calmed down.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"I'm trying to fucking help you, dipshit!" Ben reached up and grabbed your ankle only to have your other foot planted firmly in his face.

"Stay away from me!"

~~~~~0~~~~~

A shadow was cast over Ben, and you looked behind you to see a pair of flat red eyes examining the work on your head.

"She's fine Hoodie, now back up so I can finish. Hey, Masky, come get your twin out of the light." A leather clad hand grasped 'Hoodie' by the shoulder, steering him away from you. The same hand then came to cup your cheek, tilting your head up. You looked into those never-ending black eyes as he leaned in and pressed the lips of his mask to your forehead. "Yeah, because you kissing it is really going to make it better. Get out of the way, Wonder Twin."

"Why do you guys call them that? The Wonder Twins?" You tilt your head curiously toward Ben as the hand receded from your view, as did the mask. Ben finishes the stitches, tying them off as he answers.

"Because they might as well be. They do fucking everything together and we can't get them to separate. I think they even share the same bed – Fuck!" A hand collided with the back of Ben's head, knocking his hat off.

Ben jumps to his feet and looks slightly up at 'Masky'. The mask cocks to the side silently, but his shoulders are shaking. He's actually laughing at Ben. Of course, Ben doesn't like this, and he takes a swing at the taller man. The mask ducks to the side and Ben lands flat on the floor.

You do the absolute unthinkable at this; you laugh. Everyone stops and looks at you. For some reason, this makes you laugh even harder. In fact, you can't seem to stop laughing. This is fixed rather quickly as your laughs turn into painful cries. A hand touches your face, tilting your head up. A slightly tilted mask stares back at you, and you can feel waves of concern emanating off of him. You suddenly don't care that he's probably not human; you need comfort and he's offering it.

You throw your arms around his neck and cry. Another set of arms hugs you from behind as a head lies on your shoulder. A familiar feeling of warmth covers you, and something about it isn't quite right. You know this feeling, had felt it only hours earlier. Realization slams into you hard and you throw your eyes open. Your crying stops as you untangle yourself from your 'guardians'. The black and red eyes watch you, confused.

You reach your hand out to the white mask hovering close to you. A hand covers yours, holding it there. You slip your fingers under the edge and rip it away fast, the strap snapping as it breaks. The mask falls to the ground in silence, rattling as it settles.

It's Tim. You look down at the mask, shaking your head. His eyes are wide when you look back up, his lips moving inaudibly. You touch his cheek sadly before turning to who you now know is Brian. You push his hood back and slowly roll his mask up. Brian's green eyes watch you, sadness filling them.

You shake you head again and stand up, a wave of dizziness hitting you as you do. Tim's hands rise to steady you, but you slap them away. When you glance at him and Brian again, their gazes are full of hurt and regret.

"What did you expect? That I'd act like some girl out of a sappy book, all giddy and happy now that I know your big secret?" They look down, avoiding eye contact. "Oh my God… You actually did." You turn and walk toward one of the various doors in the room. You touch the door slowly. "Will this door take me outside?"

There's a long, silent hesitation before Brian answers you, "Yes. That's the door you want."

You nod slowly, and then turn around. Tim has his face in his hand, a cigarette lit in his other while Brian watches you with his gloved hands in his lap. "Well? Are you going to take me home? Or do I have to find my own way?" The two jerk upright, looking up at you with astonishment in their eyes. "I might be mad, but trust me when I say that I'm going to make you explain every-fucking-thing to me. Maybe I'll stop being mad then. Get up. I don't think I can drive myself home."

You watch as your boys scramble to their feet, removing gloves and jackets as they hurry toward you. They drop them on a table that's pushed against the wall before they gather you into their arms. Tim's lips cover yours, quickly replaced by Brian's. They both hold onto you tightly until you start to wiggle your arms, slapping at them a bit.

"Knock it off. I'm still mad." You snap at them, but your heart really isn't in it. For some reason, you're having an easier time adjusting to this then you thought, especially since you've had your meds. One of them opens the door for you as you walk out, then rushes on ahead to open your door. Tim hops into the drives seat and Brian sits next you.

As the car roars to life, the radio comes on. It's halfway through "Knights of Cydonia". You laugh dryly, taking it as a sign. What else could it be?

"So… you want us to explain…" Tim's voice sounds cracked, like he hasn't spoken in a while. "What do you want to know?"

You pause before answering carefully. "Let's start with Slenderman."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, hello there lovelies! Smile here! I thought I ought to let everyone know that this might be the last chapter for a while. I'm not intending for it to be The Last Chapter, but I might not update for a little while. I have to start work again, so I'm not sure when I'll get the chance. I decided I want to apologize before hand so I don't get any complaints about my updating. Not that any of you would (except maybe Amaurotic XD).


	10. First Impressions

It's been a week since you've found out about everything. You had had some trouble with Angie when you had gotten home. Turns out that when you didn't come home from the hike, she had called the police and told them you had been 'kidnapped by the town's crazies'. The police had been all over the place when you had gotten home, asking questions and looking for you. They had almost arrested Tim and Brian when they had seen you in the truck with them. Until you had gotten out and yelled at them for pointing guns at you. Angie had come running out, screaming at them to arrest Tim and Brian until you had to slap her, knocking her onto her but. She had watched you with shock, so you helped her up and told her your phone had died and that you had crashed at their house with Jane.

After that incident, Angie had been hesitant to see them. Whenever Ben shows up at your house now he always tapped your forehead. It was weird to see them during the day wearing normal clothes with make up to hide their 'differences'. What was really weird was when you finally caught Jeff without his bandages.

You frequently went to their house after classes, and although you had encountered Ben, Jack, and Jane without their make-up, you had yet to encounter Jeff.

Today was different.

Today you regret that you even know him.

You're pretty sure you're scarred for life.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~

You had been waiting for Tim and Brian to get home. The Slenderman had sent them on a mission of some sort. They never told you what they actually did for him; apparently Slenderman drew the line at that. You weren't sure that you actually wanted to know what they did. For all you knew, they could be out stealing or stalking people… God forbid they might be killing people.

Instead of thinking of all the horrible things that you boyfriends (you never tire of calling them that) could be doing, you decide to browse their reading material. While it mostly consisted of pornographic material, there had been an assortment of medical and psychological studies. Any and all magazines or books that you found of the first variety went straight into the trash can. They could be mad all they wanted later. After your cleansing was completed, you picked up a volume of therapy techniques and sat down to await the return of your boys.

So when you heard the screaming match start a few rooms down, you started, the book flipping out of your hands. Your immediate reaction was to go and check on the screamers, but you quelled it, deciding to instead listen.

"Why the fuck would you call me that?!" a feminine voice travelled through the walls and into Tim and Brian's room.

"Because you're a bitch! You always have been and you always will be!" Jeff's voice was easily distinguishable; the rough tone held the same anger as always as he screamed insults at the woman.

"Oh, please, you motherfucking son of a bitch! You're one to be fucking talking! You're the psycho killer!" You're attention perks at this, and you hesitate, debating between standing and ignoring it.

"And you're the psycho killer's fucking proxy! What part of 'you are forever my bitch' don't you get?!"

"How about the part where you expect me to just fucking bend over whenever you fucking want me to?! I don't remember Slenderman fucking telling me about that!" You close your eyes and shiver violently. You are seriously wishing you were somewhere else at this point, and you try your hardest to block it out as you retrieve your fallen book before planting yourself on the boys' bed.

"It's part of the job description, honey! The whole 'I am yours to command' bit?! That ain't a joke, you bitch!" Jeff's voice is rising, and you can feel the anger that it carries throughout the house. You try your best to ignore it, but your instinctive protection drive is going into hyper speed. You want to help this mystery woman, but… It's Jeff. The only one who still freaks you the fuck out. You grit your teeth and open to the first chapter.

"I don't care what kind of vow I made! I am not your sex doll!" You plant your face in the book, the paper rubbing abrasively against your face. You really, really wish you were somewhere else.

"Actually you are, you little slut!" There was a loud bang following this, and you jumped, the book flying into the air once more. You quickly stand, gathering your stuff and throwing it mindlessly into your bag. You can't stand it any longer; you don't want to hear them beat the crap out of each other. There's more banging and a loud crash before a deafening silence fell over the house.

You stop, freezing in your place as your ears strain, trying to pick up any noise. The silence continued, and slowly you settled down, getting comfy on the boys' bed. You took a deep breath and opened the book up, starting to read. You made it through the first chapter without a single interruption. You had just calmed all the way down when it happened.

"STOP IT, JEFF YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Pain filled the woman's voice, along with some other emotion that you could not peg.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CAT!" You jerked to your feet and ran, yanking the door open as you ran to Jeff's room. You had no idea what you planned to do, but you felt as though you had to do something. You couldn't just abandon this woman to the mercy of Jeff.

"Jeff, don't hurt he- " You began to shout as you threw the door open, but your words cut off with a harsh gasp. The two stop moving, the girl staring at you with wide eyes while Jeff glared at you, his anger slicing through the air with a sudden intensity. It hit you so hard that you stumbled back.

On consideration, it was probably the sight of Jeff's pure white face and slashed up mouth, the cuts giving him a permanent smile. Or the sight of Jeff pinning the beautiful dark haired woman to his headboard that made you stumble. The mostly naked woman. Who Jeff was straddling.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" You jerk away and slam the door just as the girl tried to speak.

"Wait, don't le—" You run back to Tim and Brian's room, slamming the door behind you, slipping the lock into place. You lean into the door, your eyes wide as you press your forehead to the frame.

"(Name)? Are you okay?" You jump, spinning around to find yourself facing Tim and Brian. You give a shaky laugh and try to compose a response before your jaw drops. You had thought that Tim and Brian were gorgeous with all their clothes on—but seeing them shirtless made you speechless. You have no idea how they could turn you on right now- not after what you just saw. You must have been dazed for longer than you had realized, because Tim chuckled and took your hand.

"Was that you that Jeff yelled at?" Brian said with a casual smile.

"I-I-I… Yes." Your voice wavers and you find yourself incapable of speech consisting of more than a simple word. You lower your eyes as that pesky shyness takes hold, and your face heats up as you find yourself at eye level with Tim's smooth muscles. You pull away and put distance between you and your boys. "C-c-could you both… put clothes on?"

Your comment is met with astonished silence. Instead of complying, the two proxies smile at you and pull you into their arms. "Now why would we want to do that?" Tim whispers against your ear, his hot breath making you shiver.

"That wouldn't be any fun, now would it be?" Brian brushed his lips against your check, his face tilting toward yours as he hovered his lips over yours. Your breathing hitched, and all of your shyness dissolved. Your hands were in his hair faster than you were aware you could move, and the moment your lips met, a fire exploded in your chest, heating you from the inside out.

You pulled back and took a shaky breath, "Don't fucking tease me. I might just take it seriously."


	11. Drugs and A Little Insanity

"Don't fucking tease me. I might just take it seriously." You push away from the two, your heart pounding despite your teasing comment. You were trying hard to be as calm and sexy as Tim and Brian always appeared to be. The idea was for you to saunter off in a very sexy manner- If you could do so without falling on your face.

"Oh, come on. We're tempting you? You're the one who agreed to go out with _both_ of us, (Name). That's teasing in itself." Tim shook his head, flicking his bangs out of his dark, heavy eyes. You'd noticed that in the last few weeks Tim had been getting even tenser, probably from his massive lack of sleep. That, along with whatever strenuous activity that Slenderman made him do, was taking a harsh toll on the man. To make it more apparent, it seemed that Brian was getting better and better; you hadn't heard a single cough from him, and he seemed to glow from the inside out.

You suddenly realize that a few minutes have passed in which you've been absolutely silent. Both of the guys are watching you with some concern. "(Name)...Are you okay?"

"Of course." You reply happily, walking past them toward the stereo, a bounce in your step. It has always been a particularly strong belief of yours that girls who bounced while they walked were idiots, but you were beginning to reconsider. Bouncing was turning out to be fun. and it was as you were happily bounce-walking that Brian knocked you onto your back. You were stunned for a moment, and just as you were regaining conscious understanding of what had happened, a splash of black covered you from your head to feet, dripping into your open mouth and filling your (eye color) eyes.

The world around you instantly disappeared, and all you could see was the color red as your eyes tried to filter through the black gunk. after another moment, you could see again, but everything was distorted, the angles dramatic, and everything was a shade of red or black. Every object you stared at for too long seemed to stretch on forever. Even Tim and Brian had reached Slenderman status.

From what your swimming eyes could see, the door was open, and standing in it was a very pale, very pissed off Jeff, an empty bucket dangling from his hand. He was saying something, but none of it made any sense to you. For some reason, this made you hysterical. You began to laugh, and everything just went downhill from there. It felt like you couldn't breathe without laughing, like the laughter was you breathing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Third Person Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brain pushed (Name) down the second he saw Jeff throw the door open, but he was too slow. Jeff swung the heavy pail, emptying the thick, black, syrupy drug from inside it. It sprayed throughout the room, covering walls, shelves, the floor, and the room's three inhabitants. Tim and Brian picked up random pieces of clothing and began to frantically rub at their burning skin, removing the drug before it could sink into their skin.

"Keep your little bitch in your room, you shitheads!" Jeff's gravelly voice filled the room, sticking to the two proxies just like the drug.

"You stupid fucker! This is Ben's drug!" Tim dropped to his knees next to (Name), and both he and Brian stared in dawning horror as the girl writhed in hysterics. Her normally (eye color) eyes were filled with black, the drug seeping into her eyes and making them darker with each passing second.

"You guessed correctly! Why don't you get yourself a fucking cookie!" Jeff growled out, his voice laced heavily with sarcasm. He crossed his arms over his tattooed chest, covering the curlicue word over his heart.

"Don't you know what it does to mortals?!" Brian was in Jeff's face, his normally calm demeanor gone in a rush of anger. Unseen to the raging boys, a small girl slipped into the room, hurrying over to where (Name) lay. The girl on the floor was still laughing hysterically, her eyes tearing up. The girl knelt down, tugging the white jacket to keep it covering her.

she stared in disappointment as she examined (Name)'s eyes. she pulled out a small bottle from the hoodie's front pocket. Unscrewing the cap as quickly as humanly possible, the girl tried to calm down (Name), speaking softly,"Just try to stay still. I'm Cattie, and I'm going to get that fucking crap out of your eyes."

"Hehe. Cattie? Do they call you that because you're... Catty?" (Name) exclaimed, red tears pouring from her eyes. On closer inspection, Cattie realized that it was blood trailing down from her eyes. Her entire body was shaking, the drug wrecking havoc on her mortal form. She was unable to remain still, and wouldn't have been able to even if she was aware of what was happening. The pain that Cattie knew the other girl was feeling didn't seem to register; if anything, it made her laugh harder.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch." Cattie poured the solution into (Name)'s eyes, holding them open so that she couldn't blink the liquid away. For a moment, there was nothing. And then a piercing shriek filled the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Normal Point or View~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scream surprised you; you couldn't find where it was coming from. Everyone in the room was crowded around you, pale and horror stricken, when a sudden need for air struck you. You sucked in a harsh breath and realized you were the one screaming, your voice piercing through all the walls. Your eyes wre on fire, burning, and the pain racking your body was so acute that you almost couldn't feel it. A door slammed open, and with a flash of green, Ben had knocked everyone out of the way.

"Who the fuck was in my room, and what the fuck made you give her my lycacanabis unspecifiaca?!" Ben turned to glare up at the room's occupants.

"That would be the household's current bitter jackass." Brain's voice was so falsely upbeat that you almost laughed again- if you hadn't been screaming your sanity away.

"Which was formerly known as- GOD FUCKING DAMMIT JEFF!" There was a trail of black hair rushing out the door, and Ben took off after him swiftly.

The world round you was darkening, fuzzy around the edges. You wanted to sleep... just for a bit. You took a shaky breath... and closed your eyes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You're running, panting, trying to get away. He may have lost his gun, but Alex Kraile was dangerous without it. Your wrist was certainly broken, and you had twisted your ankle at some point- but you couldn't stop. You had to get away, had to get home, get to a phone so you could call the police._

_Because you finally had evidence that Alex killed your cousin Amy._

_And it was in your pocket. A stupid little tape that would prove every thing. Every-fucking-thing that you've been saying for the last year. That Alex was crazy, a psychopath, and that Amy hadn't run away from home. She would have told you, she was your best friend and wouldn't leave you. _

_And now you had fucking proof. But Alex had caught you sneaking around his house, and he had thought you were there for a different reason. He had smiled at you and offered to tell your parents that he was letting you stay the night. The disgust you had felt was almost suffocatingly nauseating. You had tried to excuse yourself, tried to leave, but he had seen you slip the tape into his pocket by then. He'd been chasing you through the fields and forest for the last hour, screaming threats at you. You were hiding in a large run down shack, tucked away behind a few loose panels. If he found you in here..._

_It was over._


End file.
